The proposed research is targeted on the area of beginning families and parenting. Eleven studies are proposed covering the following areas: 1) Causal attribution among disabled children; 2) Non-nutritive sucking among well and ill children; 3) breast pain and engorgement in non-nursing mothers; 4) parents' perceptions of infant attachment; 5) the effect of maternal dietary fat intake on the bilirubin levels of breast fed infants; 6) body image of spouses during pregnancy; 7) antenatal preparation for Cesarean birth; 8) dreams and fantasies during pregnancy; and 9) triangulation in normal and dysfunctional families. The specific objectives are to: 1) develop a body of clinically oriented faculty research; 2) strengthen the doctoral program through the conduct of the research; 3) seek answers to clinically important questions which will promote excellence in practice.